ShapeTales in the House
ShapeTales in the House is a series that is exclusive to Netflix that began streaming November 26th, 2014, and the fourth show created by Big World. This marks the debut of the new redesigns of the ShapeTales cast. by Disney. History On March 14th, 2014, Netflix announced 3 Dreamworks animated shows coming by the end of the year. They are All Hail King Julien, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, and of course, ShapeTales in the House. Mike Vischer stated about the series on his podcast around late 2013/ early 2014, giving some hints on the new designs. This series introduces the new redesigns of the main cast from ShapeTales, which were revealed around Summer 2014. The reception amongst the designs are widely panned amongst the fanbase, and some even trying to petition to bring back the old design. Show designer Joe Spadaford states that the reason they redesigned this because the riggings on the models were used since 2000 and they wanted to start something fresh. Mike Vischer stated on a podcast that regardless how the designs are, he likes them at the same time. Phil Nawrocki and Doug TenNapel posted some videos on the official Facebook that the morals on this series will be the same as the main show itself. According to Mike from his podcast and a article from DECIDER, the series will last three years with 150 shorts. The first five episodes of Season 1 were released on Netflix November 26th, 2014. Episodes 6 - 10 were released on January 30th, 2015. Episodes 11 - 15 were released on April 17th, 2015. Season 2 premiered on September 25th, 2015. Season 3 premiered on March 25th, 2016. Season 4 premiered on September 23rd, 2016. A spin-off series called ShapeTales in the City aired on February 24th, 2017 and contained the rest of the episodes. Episodes 'Season 1' #Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today #Jimmy and the Awesome Frosting Mustache/Jimmy and Alvin Gettin' Angry #Jimmy's Bad Breath/Trading Places #Bob and MelvinJimmy and Jerry Are RichAre Rich/Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! #Carla at Bat/Pie Fight! #Pa Circle's Son/Alvin's Cardboard Thumb #The Gong Heard 'Round the House/When the Rabbits Came to Town #The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing #Lie-Monade/Let's Build a Fort! #Stars and Ice Cream/For the Honor of QBT Alvin #The Valentine Thief/CharlieLittle Johnny Gets a PetGets a Pet #Cool as a Triangle/The Rich Young Comic Ruler #Popcorntastrophe!/CharlieLittle Johnny JetpackJetpack #Monster Manners/You, Me and Tiny Rectangle #Jenna Chive Live!/Captain AlvinBeard 'Season 2 ' 1. The Great Ice Cream Chase/The Guppy Quieter 2. The Silly Ray/The Camp Out 3. Monster Truck Flower Delivery/Vote for Mayor 4. Ready for Action/Sick Ichatangle 5. Plant-demonium/DUO Day 6. Mayor Bike Lessons/It 7. Rectangle Girl/World of Whiners 8. Two Birthdays/Playground Tales 9. Space-Miracle/Starved for Attention 10. The Imposters/Place Trading 11. Locked Out/Coach Ichatangle 'Season 3 ' # Scary Camp Boot Cat/Ichatangle Moves Out # The Missing Jetpack/Stars vs. Circle # Hanny gets a Job/Pet Day # Rhombus's Ticket/A Club Divided # Carla's Animal Babysitting Service/Rise of Night Carla # Takeasaurus/The Painting # Ichatangle's Granddaughter/Gone Lobster # Jimmy Gets Glasses/Crossing Guard # Glued at the Hip/Action Figure # The Lost Tooth/The Companionship # QBT Bob/The Alvin Express # Alvin Lives it Up/Petunia is Not Funny # The Big Secret/Madame's Soccor Skills 'Season 4 ' # Chef Alvin/Lost in the Woods # Shrink-atangle/Hanny is my Neighbor # Invisible Arm Wrestler/Silly no more # Stunt Driving School/Off the Bus # Bob and Melvin's Big Mess/Beatboxing Rectangle # Alvin the Sleepwalker/The Case of the Missing Tie # Alvin Gets a Trucks/Bird on the Loose # Super-Jimmy/Tina's the Boss # The Puppy/Alvin's Cousin Comes to Town # The Jimmy and Alvin Show/Save the Kitty # ShapeCards/Grow-Miracle # The Samari-Triangle/Destination: SPACE STATION # The Big Race/Hexagon-bot *Season 1 is the first season to be split, and the only season in the show to have the most episodes. *This is the first series Big World created for Netflix that has been released in various languages. **Sometime after the fourth series concluded, the other languages were released on the American Netflix, with the exception for the Finnish dub. Category:ShapeTales